underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Selene
Selene is a former Vampire Death Dealer, sired by the Vampire Elder Viktor after he had slaughtered her family unknown to her. She was born to Hungarian parents sometime in 1383. Later in the series, she becomes the first Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. Her lover is Michael Corvin, and they have a daughter together, Eve. She is the main protagonist of Underworld, Underworld: Evolution, Underworld: Awakening, and Underworld: Blood Wars. History Early life Selene was born to a Hungarian family sometime in the year 1383. Her father was a well-known architect who helped design a fortress for a Vampire general, Viktor. The fortress was a dungeon intended for the imprisonment of the Werewolf William Corvinus, who was condemned for his bloody and destructive behavior. As a child, Selene had roamed the halls of the dungeon alongside her sister Cecilia, and drew on its walls. To keep the location of William's prison secret, Viktor killed Selene's entire family. However, he could not kill Selene, because she reminded him of his deceased daughter, Sonja, who he had killed after she became impregnated by a Lycan. Instead, Viktor turned her into a Vampire. He lied to her, telling her a pack of Lycans had killed her family, ensuring that she would never betray the species as Sonja had. In retaliation, Selene became a Death Dealer, and began to hunt and kill Lycans, intending to drive them into extinction. According to the ''Underworld: Evolution'' novelization, Selene was 19 years old when Viktor turned her. Kraven, the Coven’s regent, was obsessed with her, although she did not return the feeling. He pursued her for years, but she constantly rejected him, bruising his massive but fragile ego. Under the orders of Viktor, Selene exiled Andreas Tanis, the Coven historian. Selene believed that Tanis was spreading lies, as Viktor claimed, although this was another false truth. For 600 years, Selene remained loyal to Viktor, never believing anything ill of him. ''Underworld'' At the start of Underworld, Selene is seen sitting atop a building, lamenting the extinction of the Lycan species. She thinks to herself that her life will have no meaning once the species is completely wiped out, as she has dedicated herself to the extermination of Lycans since she first became a Vampire. Selene follows fellow Death Dealers Nathaniel and Rigel into a subway station as they hunt two Lycans, Raze and Trix. There, Selene sees a man she immediately notes as being handsome, though she declines to speak to him. Before the Vampires can make a move on the Lycans, Raze senses their presence and starts shooting at Selene and Rigel. Rigel is killed instantly, but Selene is able to avoid the gunfire long enough to shoot Trix after he leans out to shoot an innocent woman. Selene notices that the man she had seen previously rushes to aid the woman, and she admires his bravery. Selene chases Trix as he flees into deeper parts of the subway. Though Trix is able to ambush her, she quickly kills him and discovers the ultraviolet ammunition he was using. While in the tunnels beneath the subway, Selene discovers what she thinks may be a Lycan lair. She returns to Ördögház with news of the lair, but is promptly ignored by Kraven. Angered, Selene heads to the Elders' Chamber, where she stares at Viktor's resting place to ease her mind. She confides to Erika, a curious servant sent by Kraven to watch after Selene, that she dislikes Kraven and that Viktor would have believed her. Erika tries to persuade Selene to get ready for the arrival of the Elder Amelia's envoy, but Selene ignores her and begins sifting through pictures from the night's hunt. She discovers that the Lycans were tracking the man she had noticed in the subway, though she doesn't understand why. Believing she may be able to find proof of the Lycan den, she finds the human's name and address, then sets out to interrogate him. In the process, she ignores Kraven's orders to be present when Amelia's envoy arrives, angering him. Selene tracks down the human she believes the Lycans have an interest in: Michael Corvin. She kicks in his door and attacks him when he enters the apartment, demanding to know why the Lycans are searching for him. Before she can get her answers, Lycans attack the building and Michael runs off. Selene shoots her way to the bottom floor, where she rescues Michael from an unknown Lycan. Unknown to Selene, the Lycan bites Michael, infecting him with the Lycanthropy virus. The Lycan attacks Selene as she drives off, stabbing her in the shoulder and severing an artery. Selene refuses to listen to Michael when he tries to point out her large amount of blood loss, causing her to pass out and drive her car off a pier. Michael saves Selene and performs CPR on her, clearing the water from her lungs. He then bandages her wound and passes out beside her. When Selene awakens, she finds her wound has healed. She lays under the pier until night, then drives the unconscious Michael to Ördögház. There, Selene is berated by an enraged Kraven for staying out all day and for bringing Michael into the mansion. As Kraven yells at her, he mentions a Lycan named Lucian in the present tense, making Selene suspicious. She begins to suspect that Kraven never really killed Lucian as he claims to have done, and breaks into the Coven's archives to find proof of her theory. In one of the books, she sees a drawing of Lucian, which depicts him wearing the same necklace she saw on the Lycan who attacked her the previous night. Selene realizes that Lucian is alive and well, and that she saw him just the night before. Selene awakens Viktor, then flees the mansion with Michael, whom she learns has been bitten by Lucian. The two hide in a Vampire safe house, but Selene abandons him there once dawn approaches. Before she leaves, she kisses him, then handcuffs him to a chair. She gives him a gun with silver bullets to use in case he starts to turn. At the mansion, Viktor chastises Selene for awakening him a century ahead of schedule, and orders her to be judged by the Vampire Council, which he and Selene both know will be a death sentence. Kraven leads Selene back to her room, where he locks her in. After closing the door, Kraven tells one of his men to keep a close eye on Selene, as she is his "future queen". Erika, who is desperately in love with Kraven, becomes angered by this. She uses the opportunity to shut down power to the mansion and to free Selene from her room. As soon as she is released, Selene goes to Michael, but she is followed by a group of Lycans. The Lycans attack the pair, and are able to kidnap Michael. Selene finds one of the Lycans, Singe, still alive. She tortures him into confessing why the Lycans want Michael, then takes him back to the mansion to tell this to Viktor, clearing her name in the process. Upon hearing the Lycan's story and learning Lucian is indeed still alive, Viktor apologizes to Selene for doubting her. Before he leaves the room, he tells her that she must kill Michael. Conflicted, Selene joins a group of Death Dealers led by Kahn in an assault on the Lycan den, but quickly splits from the group to find Michael. She releases Michael from his bonds, and learns from him the truth of how the war between the Vampires and Lycans really started. As the duo try to escape, they are confronted by Kraven. Enraged at the sight of Selene with Michael, Kraven shoots Michael with silver nitrate bullets. Kraven then tells Selene that her place is by his side and offers her his hand, but she again refuses, looking longingly down at Michael. Angered, Kraven tells Selene about how her family really died and how the war started. Selene initially doesn't believe him, but she begins to understand he is telling the truth. On Lucian's advice, Selene bites Michael, infecting him with the Vampire virus. The combination of the two viruses makes Michael a Hybrid, a creature containing the strongest elements of both the Lycan and Vampire species. Selene confronts Viktor about her family and his actions that started the war after he throws Michael through a wall. Though he tries to explain his position, Selene clearly no longer trusts him. Viktor draws his sword and prepares to attack Michael, to which Selene cries out "No!". During Viktor's fight with Michael, Selene rushes to Michael's aid, killing Viktor's bodyguards in the process. Upon seeing Viktor strangling Michael to death, Selene grabs Viktor's sword and uses it to cut his head in half, saving Michael and avenging her family at the same time. Selene finds Sonja's pendant lying in the dirt and picks it up, recognizing that it is now a symbol of her love for Michael, as it had once symbolized the love between Sonja and Lucian. ''Underworld: Evolution'' After Viktor’s death, Selene and Michael go on the run from both Lycans and Vampires. Selene initially attempts to return to Ördögház, planning on awakening Marcus Corvinus, the remaining Vampire Elder, hoping to inform him of the conspiracy, and to plead for Michael's life. However, her plan is foiled when she realizes Marcus has somehow become a Hybrid. At the same time, she hears gunshots and sees that Michael has caught the attention of human police officers, who are now shooting at him. Selene quickly incapacitates the officers and saves a bullet-riddled Michael by feeding him her blood. Immediately after, Selene is confronted by Marcus, who attacks her when she does not immediately give him the information he seeks, intending to drink her blood and gain her memories. Michael intervenes, giving the pair time to escape. After narrowly escaping Marcus and the coming sunlight, Selene and Michael take refuge in a warehouse. In the warehouse, Michael attempts to tend to Selene's burn wounds, only to discover they have already healed. While hiding in the warehouse, the two finally act upon their feelings for each other. Later, Selene recognizes the medallion from her youth, horrifying her. Wanting to find out why Marcus was after the pendant after all this time, Selene seeks out Andreas Tanis. Tanis initially tries to kill Selene and Michael upon seeing them, but fails. Instead, Selene attacks and easily kills Tanis's two lovers, then confronts Tanis himself. Tanis explains to her why Viktor killed her family, and also reveals that it was Marcus, not Viktor, who was the original Vampire. He then sets up a meeting for her and Michael with Alexander Corvinus, Marcus’s father and the first true Immortal. Selene and Michael confront Alexander, asking him to help them to stop Marcus and his twin brother, William. Alexander instead refuses to help and accuses Selene herself of being a monster, due to her role in the racial extermination of the Lycans. Selene argues with him, but their argument is cut short by the sudden appearance of Marcus, who grabs Michael and lifts him through the top of the boat. After a brief fight, Michael is seemingly killed, and Marcus is able to steal Selene’s memories of the fortress. Selene is devastated by Michael's death, and tries desperately to revive him with her blood while mourning his apparent loss. Realizing that she cannot save him, Selene returns to Alexander's ship, intent on finding and killing Marcus. Before she does, she demands of Alexander's "Cleaner" soldiers that they take Michael's body with them to the fortress. Alexander tells Selene that the only way to defeat Marcus and William would be to drink his blood, adding that she would become the “Future”. Selene gains greater strength and new powers from Alexander’s blood, which she drinks from his slit wrist. Selene and the Cleaners invade William’s dungeon, trying to stop Marcus from releasing his brother. They arrive too late, however, and Selene is forced to fight Marcus. Marcus is shocked to smell his father’s blood flowing through Selene’s veins. After locking Marcus in William’s dungeon, Selene discovers that William has infected all the Cleaners, who then become true Werewolves themselves. On the verge of being overwhelmed, she is saved by Michael, who has regenerated due to his Hybrid powers. Selene fights Marcus once more, and the Elder drives his wing talon through her chest. Empowered by Alexander’s blood, Selene tears away the talon and drives it into Marcus’s skull before throwing him into a set of spinning helicopter blades, slicing the crazed Hybrid and killing him in the process. After Marcus and William are killed, Selene discovers that she is able to stand in the sunlight due to the pure Corvinus Strain from Alexander Corvinus. She embraces Michael with a passionate kiss while reflecting that despite the uncertain future, she is confident that she need not face it alone. ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans'' Selene narrates the beginning of Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. At the end of the film, she can be seen in a flashback of the opening scene of the first film, during which Kraven is heard telling her the truth about Viktor, her family, and Sonja, followed by Selene's response of "Lies". ''Underworld: Awakening'' Underworld: Awakening begins six months after the events of Underworld: Evolution. Humanity has become aware of the Vampire and Lycan populations and has taken drastic measures to exterminate them. Selene and Michael plan to escape the city via boat before they themselves become victims of the Purge, but Selene is apprehended before they can reach safety and Michael is shot, falling into the water. Selene jumps in after him but he is unresponsive. She is then knocked unconscious by a grenade which separates them before either can reach the surface. Twelve years later, Selene awakens to find herself locked in cryogenic suspension. After breaking free, she escapes the facility where she is being held captive. She soon discovers that the corporation Antigen is working on an antidote for the virus that creates Vampires and Lycans, and that they have held her captive in an induced coma for the past twelve years. Selene begins to experience visions after her escape which she follows, believing them to be a newly formed link to Michael. The visions lead her into a disused building where she meets David, a fellow Vampire. He is suspicious of her arrival, but their conversation is interrupted by another vision that Selene quickly chases down, as the person in question is cornered by Lycans. Following the vision, she discovers a young girl, and insists they can't leave her. David takes them to his Coven. On the way, they are attacked by Lycans and Selene witnesses the girl morph into a Hybrid. The girl recognizes Selene, explaining that she was the one that freed Selene, and that she is in fact Selene's daughter by Michael, born during Selene's time in cryogenic suspension. They arrive at an underground refuge, where a small group of Vampires have been hiding since the Purge. David's father, Thomas, does not welcome Selene and her daughter, claiming Michael died twelve years ago and Selene is the cause of the destruction of the Vampire clan. Dr. Jacob Lane, director of Antigen, is revealed to be a Lycan alongside his son Quint; the antidote is actually to make Lycans immune to the deadly effects of silver. Unknown to Selene, Eve's Hybrid genetic code is required to achieve this, so Lane sends Quint with a small army of Lycans to the Vampire Coven. Selene tries to protect Eve, but they are once again separated when she comes face to face with Quint, who transforms into a gigantic "super Lycan", his body changed by injections using Eve's blood. Selene is defeated and knocked unconscious, allowing Eve to be captured by the Lycans. She wakes up to find David mortally wounded and his father gave Eve over to the Lycans in exchange for a ceasefire. Selene is furious and revives David using her Immortal blood, then leaves the Coven to rescue her daughter. Able to survive in sunlight, Selene enlists the help of Detective Sebastian, a human who has been trying to investigate Antigen. He agrees to help save Eve, admitting he was married to a Vampire until she committed suicide during the Purge. Selene storms her way into Antigen's headquarters with explosives, forcing Dr. Lane to move Eve out of the building to "harvest" the antidote. All of the Lycan workers in the facility morph and attack Selene. During her escape, she stumbles upon Michael, cryogenically frozen in a laboratory marked as "Subject 0", and damages his cell to release him. Selene then runs out to intercept Dr. Lane's van before he can escape the parking lot and causes it to crash. Quint arrives, transforming into his super Lycan form, and fights Selene. He corners her and is forced to revert to his human form in order to reach her, only for Selene to thrust an activated silver-based grenade into Quint's body, causing him to explode. Selene returns to Eve and Sebastian tells them he will redirect the authorities to give them time to escape. She leaves with Eve and David to find Michael, but finds Michael's chamber already empty. Able to see through her parents' eyes, Eve learns he is on the roof. Selene, Eve and David run to the roof, only to find Michael has gone. Selene concludes she will find Michael, and take back the world from the humans and Lycans so the Vampires can rebuild themselves. ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' Following the events of the previous film, Selene has now become a pariah, hunted by Lycans and Vampires alike. Selene and her daughter Eve seemed to have had a argument for unknown reasons, causing Eve to go into hiding and demanding Selene to not look for her. With the loss of both her daughter and Michael, and marked for death by the Vampire Council, who consider her a traitor, Selene has grown world-weary, wandering alone. Selene is also hunted by the Lycan leader Marius, who seeks the location of Eve, not realising that even Selene doesn't know where she is. Selene is chased and cornered by several Lycans, but is able to hold them off until David arrives and helps fight them off. Selene spares one Lycan, Gregor, ordering him to take a message to Marius. She then takes David to a nearby safehouse to treat his wound - David having been shot with what is revealed to be a tracker. A group of Death Dealers serving the Eastern Coven, lead by Alexia, arrive at the safehouse looking for Selene. She attacks them, assuming they are here to execute her, until Alexia gives her and David a letter from his father, Thomas, who states that the Council have granted Selene clemency and want her to join the Eastern Coven to train Death Dealers in order to defeat Marius. Selene initially refuses, distrusting the Council, but David convinces her to come, saying his father can be trusted and that defeating Marius is the only way to truly keep Eve safe. Selene begins training the new Death Dealer recruits; however, while sparring with Varga, he slashes her hand with a knife imbued with nightshade, leaving her temporarily paralysed. Council member Semira, who had originally requested that Thomas bring Selene in, arrives and reveals this was a ruse; she actually wants Selene's blood to turn herself into a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid to seize control of the Coven, and also seeks to kill Selene in revenge for killing Viktor - whom Semira was once close to. As Selene watches helplessly, Varga kills the recruits to prevent any witnesses and frames her for their deaths. After losing consciousness, Selene is secretly taken to Semira's private chambers, where she is attached to a device to drain her blood. Before she can be completely drained, she is found and rescued by David and Thomas, who tells his son to take Selene north, where they will find sanctuary in Var-dohr, the Nordic Coven. David is able to flee with the weakened Selene in broad daylight, preventing Semira from following them. David allows Selene to drink his blood to recover once she wakes. From his memories, Selene learns about the Nordic Coven, as well as the death of Thomas, who sacrificed himself to buy her and David time to escape. Selene expresses her sympathies to David over the death of his father, and laments how terrible things seem to happen to everyone she cares about. David comforts her and together, they set off by train to the north. After trekking across mountains and a frozen lake, Selene and David arrive at the Nordic Coven's stronghold, where they are welcomed by its leader, Vidar, and his daughter Lena, after she assures them she comes in peace. When Vidar reveals he knew David's late mother and that the Coven's mourning for her lasted a long time, Selene realizes that this meant David's mother was an extremely high-ranking Vampire, and deduces that she was the Elder Amelia. She further deduces that this means David is the rightful heir to the leadership of the Eastern Coven. After a shocked David rejects this and storms off, Vidar gives Selene a small, spherical receptacle, containing a ring and several vials, each containing a sample of Amelia's blood. Selene goes to comfort David. She acknowledges that he wants to be alone right now, but insists he take Amelia's ring, saying that drinking some of his mother's blood and thus gaining access to her memories may help him come to terms with the revelation, which is later proved correct. Selene finds Lena preparing a Vampire for a special cocooning process that takes them to the 'Sacred World', allowing the Vampire to gain additional knowledge and powers. Selene appears skeptical, until Lena reveals several facts about Selene she could not possibly have known by 'reading' her. Driven to tears and seeking guidance, Selene asks Lena if she knows what the future holds for her and if she can reach the 'sacred place'. Lena informs her that water shows the way and also warns her that she must go "further than she has ever gone before" to defeat her enemies and find the peace she seeks. Shortly after, the Coven is attacked by Lycans, they having tracked Selene and David. Selene stays to fight the Lycans and battles Marius himself. Despite her efforts, Marius overpowers Selene, who quickly realises he is no ordinary Lycan. Selene briefly gains the upper hand, only to be stabbed in the back by Alexia, who is revealed to be Marius's lover. Outnumbered and gravely injured, Selene is left to the mercy of Marius and Alexia. Marius asks where he can find Eve, saying she is the key to ending the war and promising he will not harm her. Selene, however, does not trust him and informs him she doesn't know where her daughter is. Marius has Alexia drink some of Selene's blood to see her memories and discovers she is telling the truth. Enraged, Marius repeatedly shoots Selene, who believes her time is up and accepts her fate calmly. Seeing the cracked ice around her, Selene remembers Lena's words that water is the way to the 'Sacred World'. She uses the last of her strength to lift the ice and slips into the freezing water. Her body is retrieved by David and she is wrapped and submerged in freezing water by Lena. The cocooning process revives Selene, healing her injuries and granting her additional powers, making her stronger and deadlier than ever. Once she has recovered, Selene leads the Nordic Coven's warriors to the Eastern Coven, to aid them in their battle against Marius and his Lycan army. Once again, Selene fights Marius and with her new abilities she gains a significant edge. Marius is still more than a match for her though, and things become even more dire after Selene tastes a drop of Marius's blood and sees through his memories that he had met her long lost lover, Michael. Selene manages to cut Marius with a knife and drinks a sip of his blood - this time, to her horror and grief, she sees that Marius captured Michael after his escape from Antigen, killed him and has been using his blood to gain his enhanced abilities. Selene's grief over Michael's sudden loss leaves her vulnerable, with Marius overpowering her and repeatedly beating her. However, Selene's thoughts of her and Michael's daughter gives her the strength to fight back. She dodges around Marius using her enhanced speed and, before he can attack her again, punches through his back and tears out his spinal column with her bare hand, killing him and avenging Michael's death. Afterwards, Selene is fully accepted by the Coven again. She is then named one of three new Elders, along with David and Lena, achieving the ultimate honor and status among the Covens. Selene apparently remains at the Nordic Coven after this and at the end of the film, is shown finally being reunited with Eve. ''Underworld: Endless War'' Selene is the protagonist of the 15-minute anime, Underworld: Endless War, which chronicles events during three different periods of time. In the first section, Selene is hunting a trio of Lycan brothers who are in control of a mansion that Kraven desires. Selene attacks the brothers in a sewer system beneath the mansion, killing the eldest brother, Darius, when he puts himself between her and his brothers. Seventy years later, Selene is dispatched back to Paris to protect a powerful Vampire known as Lord Clovis, the leader of the Paris branch of the Old World Coven, who are preparing to perform a traditional ceremony. She arrives in time to see the two remaining Lycan brothers, Vregis and Krandrill, attacking the ceremony, killing Lord Clovis. She is able to quickly kill Vregis, and cuts off Krandrill's arm as he flees. In the last section of Endless War, Selene and Michael are on the run from humans, who are actively hunting down and killing Immortals. She and Michael track Krandrill down and attack a hotel, where they discover Krandrill and a harem of female Lycans who are all loyal to him. After Michael fights Krandrill and knocks him through one of the hotel's windows, Selene jumps on top of the falling Lycan and empties her gun into him. Before she delivers the coup de grâce, Krandrill taunts her with the fact that her kind (Vampires) are also being hunted, and that it's just a matter of time before she'll join him in hell. Selene brushes off Krandrill's remark and finishes him off before regrouping with Michael, commenting in her voiceover that she no longer feels the same as she had before, but as long as she and Michael are together, she can deal with living forever. ''Blood Enemy'' In the non-canon novel Blood Enemy, Selene is responsible for the death of renegade Lycan Leyba, tracking her down after Leyba's forces attack a Lycan weapons deal and are responsible for the deaths of both the Lycans and another member of Selene's team. During the confrontation with Leyba, Leyba briefly reflects that Selene's eyes are like 'hers' (Sonja's), but Selene never learns the meaning of this comment before she kills Leyba. Leyba's goals remain a mystery to Selene. Personality Selene is most often shown to be stoic, serious, cold and detached, as she seldom smiles and is not known for possessing a sense of humor. She never seems to laugh and she has admitted that she is not "good with feelings" and has been described as "cold as one already dead". She is usually all-business, and does not suffer fools gladly, given her opinion of arrogant and insufferable Vampires like Kraven. She is also headstrong and stubborn, even to a fault, refusing to walk away during suspicious activity or until the task at hand is completed. She is also fiercely independent. This sometimes reaches a point where she ignores even life-threatening injuries, such as falling unconscious from blood loss at the hands of Lucian even after Michael warned her of her condition and attempted to help her. Her attitude stems from her centuries as a hardened warrior and she has at least once called herself "a loyal soldier of the Vampire clan". Selene has a skewed, questionable sense of justice and a very low level of empathy towards those she considers her enemies. Even when she learns that Lycans did not kill her family, she still refuses to admit fault or to feel guilt for the many she murdered during her long lifespan, even going so far as to blame Alexander Corvinus for all of her crimes when her behavior is called into question (though she was technically following orders as a soldier). When confronted by weaker opponents who could easily be simply incapacitated or avoided, Selene most often does not hesitate to kill them, showing no remorse for her actions afterward. Oddly, Selene allows the police officers who attack Michael to live, but gladly kills other non-lethal enemies, including Tanis’s Vampire lovers, both of whom were much weaker than her. Selene is completely cold to the numerous killings of humans, Lycans and even other Vampires, never showing any signs of guilt or remorse. However, despite Selene's stony exterior, she is not entirely apathetic, as she tends to become distressed and vengeful when those she cares about are threatened, injured or killed. It is possible that her apathy may be a result of her training as a Death Dealer, although it is noted in the films that her hatred of Lycans goes well beyond that of others of her species. She has also shown a degree of morality; she makes it clear in the novelizations in particular that she will not drink human blood and takes a degree of care to avoid collateral damage in her fights when forced to engage the enemy in public. Even before acknowledging her deeper feelings for Michael, she did everything she could to avoid killing him even after learning that he had been bitten by Lucian, recognizing that he could not be blamed for what he had become. Selene does occasionally show her emotions and inner feelings, more so after she meets Michael. Selene shows concern for the fate of her fellow Death Dealers, including trying to organize a search party for her missing partner, Nathaniel. She is shown to be very hurt and near tears when Viktor betrays her, both when he sentences her to be judged by the Vampire Council for awakening him ahead of schedule, and again when she confronts him in regards to the murder of her family. Selene is distressed when Michael is in danger and is clearly devastated when she believes him to be dead in Evolution. She later shows compassion to her daughter Eve, disallowing the girl from cutting herself with a razor, and attacking the men who kidnap her. It would seem that the people Selene cares about the most, including Michael, Eve, David and Viktor (before she discovered that he was the murderer of her family) are the ones who bring out her emotions and her more compassionate side. Relationships Michael Corvin Selene's relationship with Michael is rather complicated, but he is probably the one person she cares for most in the world and one of the few people she genuinely trusts. Her romantic feelings towards him seem to evolve very quickly, and she rapidly becomes very devoted to him. In her first sighting of him during a subway shoot-out with the Lycans, Selene is immediately attracted to Michael, and is impressed at his bravery in diving out to help a woman who has been injured in the crossfire. She later feels gratitude towards him for saving her life after she passed out from heavy blood loss while driving and crashed into the river. She is also sympathetic when he tells her about his fiancée's death. When she learns that he has been marked by a Lycan, she is adverse to the idea of killing him, not only because of her attraction to him, but because of how he has helped her and others. When he lies dying of silver nitrate poisoning, she only bites him in order to save his life by making him a Hybrid. He later thanks her, much to both of their embarrassment. Despite her apparent detachment, Selene is highly distraught when she comes to believe Michael is dead, and becomes even more deadly and vengeful as a result. When she discovers that Michael is alive and that she can withstand sunlight without burning due to Alexander's blood, she narrates that she looks to the future "with new hope." Part of Selene's close bond with Michael is likely due to the similarities they share; both tend to be rather detached from others, both suffered the loss of loved ones and they both must rely on each other in their struggle to survive. Michael seems to bring out Selene's more 'human' side, encouraging her to be more warm and caring and to show her feelings, slowly breaking down the icy barrier she usually hides behinds. Viktor Selene loved her human family very much and after their murder, she looks to Viktor as a replacement parent, idealizing him and looking to him when she believes the Coven is in danger. Viktor claims at one point to love Selene "like a daughter," calling her "my child." Kraven claims that Viktor made Selene a Vampire to replace Sonja, his own daughter who he condemned to death. There seems to be some social expectations of Selene within the Coven due to her status as Viktor's favorite; for instance, she is expected to attend the party welcoming Amelia. Following the murder of her family and prior to meeting Michael Corvin, Viktor is the person Selene is closest to. She has a great deal of loyalty and respect for Viktor, obeying his orders without question and trusting him implicitly. She admires Viktor's leadership skills and strength, and is also grateful to him for saving her from the Lycans she believed killed her family, and for making her a Vampire, thus granting her the opportunity to avenge her family. Selene seems to view Viktor as a surrogate father; her reverence of him and desire to make him proud of her accomplishments certainly imply this, and Kraven at one point refers to Viktor as her “Dark Father”. Although Selene herself never explicitly refers to Viktor on such familiar terms, she seems to believe that Viktor has a great deal of affection and trust for her. Selene’s unwavering faith in Viktor is such that, when she believes Kraven has betrayed the Coven, she willingly breaks the Chain to awaken Viktor ahead of schedule and seek his help. The usually stoic Selene is greatly distressed when Viktor rejects her claims and accuses her of breaking the Covenant by fraternizing with a Lycan. This incident appears to shake her trust in Viktor somewhat, but she still remains loyal to him. When Kraven reveals to Selene that Viktor was the one who killed her family and that he only spared her due to her resemblance to his daughter Sonja, whom he also killed, Selene’s automatic response is to dismiss these claims as “lies”. However, these accusations and Viktor’s earlier betrayal of Selene had planted a seed of doubt in Selene’s mind, as when Viktor arrives at the scene, a distraught Selene confronts him about his actions. Selene is devastated to learn that Viktor killed her family and has been deceiving her for centuries. She is also horrified by his callous killing of his own daughter and unborn grandchild. This revelation, coupled with Viktor’s threats towards Michael, succeed in turning Selene's affections towards Viktor into hatred. Selene does not hesitate to kill Viktor to protect Michael and avenge her family. However, she does momentarily seem to be shocked and upset by Victor's demise. By the events of Underworld: Awakening, Selene feels no lingering affection towards Viktor or remorse for killing him, asserting that he betrayed her first and that his downfall was brought about by his own actions. Kraven Selene despises Kraven and has no respect for him. The fact that she just barely tolerates him and occasionally obeys his commands is probably merely due to the fact he was hand-picked as regent by Viktor. Selene views Kraven as being an arrogant and incompetent fool and finds his continued advances towards her extremely irritating. The "relationship" that Kraven fancies himself to be in with Selene is purely fictitious, and they spend much of the time fighting. Kraven's desire for Selene seems to be based as much out of power (she is, in a sense, a princess of the Coven) as out of lust. In a conversation between Selene and Viktor, Kraven's fixation with Selene is observed to be based on Selene's status as the only female in the Coven who does not desire Kraven's affections. Thus, the more Selene refused Kraven, the more he wanted her. Selene becomes increasingly defiant towards Kraven and suspicious over his behaviour, deducing long before anyone else that Kraven was a traitor. After Kraven shoots Michael, Selene’s hatred for him intensifies, stating that she only hopes to live long enough to “see Viktor choke the life out of him.” Upon later learning of Kraven's demise at the hands of Marcus, Selene feels no pity or sorrow. Eve Selene is protective towards the girl, even before learning she is her daughter. After Eve is confirmed to be her daughter, Selene appears to be in shock over the revelation. Although initially emotionally distant from Eve due to her grief over Michael's supposed loss, Selene nevertheless assures her daughter that she will do everything in her power to take care of her, breaking into Antigen to save her and embracing Eve with obvious affection after they are reunited. She confirms that her apparent coldness towards her is not because she doesn’t care about Eve, but because she is still coming to terms with the news that she is a mother and the apparent death of her beloved Michael. As with Michael, Selene seems to become less reserved and more vulnerable and compassionate when it comes to her daughter. David Though initially suspicious of David, Selene is forced to trust him after her escape from Antigen and quickly comes to admire and respect his courage and steadfastness. Selene also appreciates his standing up for her and his efforts to protect her daughter. After David is killed trying to defend her and Eve, Selene uses her blood to revive him, also turning him into a Hybrid, and fights alongside him at Antigen. Selene is grateful to David for coming to her aid when she is cornered by Lycans and only returns to the Eastern Coven at his urging, trusting him with her life. Selene seems to have developed a close bond with David, often expressing concern for his well-being and being willing to open up and express her concerns and vulnerabilities to him, which she usually avoids doing around most people. Erika Erika is possibly the closest acquaintance Selene has in the Coven and the only one she doesn’t completely ignore or treat with disdain. Selene surprisingly tolerates Erika’s presence and listens to her conversations and advice – even if she doesn’t take it on board or reciprocate. She seems to trust Erika enough to leave Michael alone in her care. Selene appears to be aware that Erika likely only tries to befriend her to impress Kraven and is genuinely surprised when Erika helps her to escape the mansion, acknowledging Erika’s admission that she’s doing it to help herself, indicating she at least respects Erika for her honesty and assistance. Family Selene was very close to her family and was deeply affected by their deaths, vowing to wipe out all Lycans in revenge for her family's massacre. Their deaths determine her actions for centuries after, including her role in the racial extermination of the Lycan species. Semira Despite sharing a sire, Selene appears to have had little to no knowledge of Semira; neither from first-hand experience nor from anecdotes told by others. This lack of knowledge left Selene somewhat vulnerable the first time that the pair did meet face to face; she was unaware of their shared connection and of Semira's hatred towards her, and the lengths that she was willing to go to in her attempt to avenge Viktor's death. Despite Semira's feelings towards Selene, Selene appears to be largely indifferent towards Semira, possibly due to perceiving her as the lesser of two immediate threats when compared to Marius. es:Selene fr:Sélène ru:Селина (Другой мир) pt-br:Selene de:Selene Category:Characters Category:Underworld characters Category:Evolution characters Category:Awakening characters Category:Blood Wars characters Category:Blood Enemy characters Category:Endless War characters Category:Eternal War characters Category:Card game characters Category:Female characters Category:Death Dealers Category:Hybrids Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Elders Category:Vampire Council members Category:Alive